


Safety First

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Boners, Gen, M/M, Pining, Rufus Shinra is having a crisis, Sharing a Bed, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Rufus is having trouble sleeping and it is all Rude's fault.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrasirshall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/gifts).



> I keep poking around in my tumblr and finding fic. I'm so glad I can backdate....

There was a very sound reason for this arrangement and Rufus kept reminding himself of that fact with every carefully controlled exhale. If he was being very precise, which he very much was when placed under some level of emotional strain, there were a great many reasons for this arrangement.

First, there was simple numbers. In the outer room, ranged between two couches and an uncomfortable-looking chair, Tseng, Reno, and Elena made for a formidable first volley to come up against should anyone take into their mind to abduct or attempt to murder Rufus in his bed. Their noise alone would be enough to wake him as well as Rude who was snoring nearby.

Second, the three Turks on the front line would buy the necessary time to arm and prepare for what would be a far worse fight that would wait for any would-be assailants. Rufus’s ego puffed slightly with pride as he recalled the devastation that he and Rude alone would rain down between fists, magic and his shotgun in such a small space.

Third, there was only one obvious way to escape should things prove very bad indeed and so long as they were not dead, having to go back through the outer room with three angry, injured Turks and an extremely unwilling Rufus would end in one of two ways for an attacker - with the attacker’s death or their messy death.

Fourth, there was another way out if stealthy removal was in order and that was through the false back wall of the shower stall in the bathroom just beyond the bedroom area of the hotel they were in. Trouble was that only Rude was strong enough to actually shift the wall in the first place. After all, it did still have to be watertight enough to not give away the escape route and that meant a tight fit. And there was no way that Rude could begin shifting if he was barring the sitting-room door.

Rufus took another careful breath and exhaled, trying to calm his racing heart. His mind scrambled after a fifth or a sixth reason, but Rude shifted in his sleep, his breath sighing across the back of Rufus’s neck and his well-muscled, warm, brown and soft as Wutai silk arm tightened around his waist, and Rufus’s brain refused to work at all.

Well, not completely. Rufus’s mind was extremely preoccupied with the growing bulge he could feel pressing into his backside and the enthusiastic response his own body was having to it. At least it was dark. If they were suddenly thrown into an emergency situation, Rufus was thankful that his blush wouldn’t be that obvious. He hoped.


End file.
